Cast And Crew
by FOBsession-DL-Freak
Summary: Backstage of Zoey 101, there's a lot more Drama going on then on the show. What happens when episodes effect real realtionships off set? How will they get through it like they would in the show? Matt/Kristin.QL. Suprises couples.


**AN: **I was going through the Zoey 101 archives a while ago, and I saw an awesome idea for a story. Use the backstage character's instead of the on stage people. Like using Jamie Lynn Spears as Jamie Lynn, Matthew Underwood as Matthew, etc. etc. etc. **I am on a mission to figure out who the author of the first Cast story was**. I remember the story, just not the name. If you know who it is, please tell me. I have to give them credit.

**Disclaimer: The plot is mine. Using the cast instead, sadly, isn't mine. The show, of course we all know isn't mine**.

Kirstin was sound asleep in the back of the trailer that she had to share with Victoria. Right now was her only alone time, Victoria was rehearsing a scene with Jamie in Jamie's trailer. Kirstin had this time to take her nap, she'd been on the set all day, trying to finally finish a scene with Kyle, but they had to stop because of the rain. It had been pouring all day. It helped Kirstin get to sleep, and stay asleep.

She was a pretty heavy sleeper, so when someone entered her trailer, she didn't have a clue about it. The mystery person went back to where Kirstin was fast asleep. The person went right up to her bed, picked up the covers and slid in. They slipped their arm around her waist and cuddled up next to her.

"Ew! Matt, your all wet, get out." Kirstin yelled, pushing him out of the bed. Matthew was laughing on the floor trying to get his breath back. "What's wrong with you kid?"

"I had to come back, it started getting worse so I just came in here. Closest one to the set, ya know."

"I know that. It is my trailer. I picked the most convenient one." Kirstin said, turning over to go back to sleep.

"Get up Kris, I'm bored. Weather you like it or not, I'm stuck in here untill the storm dies down." Matthew said. Kirstin rolled her eyes. Matthew climbed back into her bed. He pulled her close and didn't let her go, ignoring her protests.

"Why am I dating you again?" Kirstin asked with a groan as she gave up the fight.

"Because you think I'm hot? Because you can't live with out me? Because I'm hot? Did I already say that?" Matthew said with a small laugh, and a smile that stayed.

"Quite a few times actually. What did Dan want?" Kirstin asked. She knew that he wouldn't let her sleep any more, so she gave up and started a conversation.

"He wanted to fill me in on some new stuff, you know, for my character to do." Matthew said. His voice sounded nervous, like he was trying to hide something. Kirstin knew something was up.

"And? Are you getting fired or something?" She said with a slight laugh. He pinched her, making her jump. "What?"

"Don't joke like that. And no, it was nothing like that. I have to do some stuff with Erin soon."

"What kind of stuff?" She asked. Kirstin was now very interested. She wanted to know what he was trying so hard to hide.

"Just a new scene with us." He said simply. He knew by the way she tensed up, she knew he was trying to hide what the new scene was. Kirstin was still suspicious, but she blew it off. Matthew, just like his character Logan, we're both really stubborn. Although Matthew wasn't a jerk like Logan was. He was really sweet.

"Fine, I don't get a hint." Kirstin said.

"Nope." As he said that, the rain started to calm down. There was a knock on the door, Dan popped his head inside.

"Matthew, we need you for the scene now." He said and quickly left to go get Erin. Matthew got out of Kirstin's bed and went over to the door, he left and Kirstin got up and decided to follow him. She saw Kyle walking towards her trailer.

"Chris! Perfect, I want you to come with me." she said pulling on his arm.

"But I'm supposed to be going to see-"

"Just come with me, please. Something's up with a scene with Matt and Erin, I want to see what's going down. C'mon, you know you wanna spy with me." Kirstin said, with a big smile.

"Well, I do like spying... okay. Where to?" Chris asked. Kirstin and Chris both followed Matthew across the lot of trailers. They kept their distance, when Kirstin saw Erin come out of one of the trailers, Matthew and Erin shared an awkward hug. Kirstin had a pang of jealousy in her stomach.

"Now there's something you don't see every day." Kyle said. Kirstin had to agree. Erin and Matthew were never the best of friends, they pretty much just tolerated each other. No contact except if they had to.

"Should we get going?" Erin asked. Matthew nodded and they walked towards the out doors set.

"What kind of scene could they be doing now? It's pretty much getting ready to poor again." Kirstin said, making an excellent observation. Kirstin and Chris cut through Dan and Jamie Lynns trailer's and poked their heads around the corner. They saw them go into wardrobe.

"Great, now we get to wait."

"Shush you." Kirstin said. After about a half an hour of waiting, Erin and Matthew got out of the trailer. Matthew was dressed in a go cart suit and Erin didn't look like Quinn at all.

"What is going on?" Chris asked. He too was clearly freaked out by the change. Erin and Matthew walked over to Dan and the cameras. Kirstin and Chris couldn't get much closer without getting spotted, so they stayed back.

"We can go over there after everyone knows what to do, then their gonna be to focused to notice us, okay?" Kirsten toled Chris. When they saw Matthew go off in the go cart, Kirstin and Chris made their way over to the camera man. They didn't care if the staff saw them, only if Matthew and Erin, because she would tell Matthew.

"Hey." Mike the camera guy said.

"Hi." Cam the microphone guy said. Kirstin and Chris greeted them back. They watched as the scene unfolded:

"What's your problem?" Logan asked kind of rudely as he rode up to Quinn on his Jet X.

"Nothing Logan. Just keep riding," Quinn said, upset as she attempted to wipe away the remaining tears. She watched as Logan took off his helmet and put his backpack down.

"You've been crying? What's wrong?" he asked as he sat beside her. Quinn looked at him.

"Nothing," she snapped brokenly as she wiped more tears away and turned away.

"Come on. Talk to me," Logan said in a very un-Logan-like voice. Quinn turned to Logan as she waited a minute before answering, "Mark broke up with me."

"Oh yeah, I heard you got dumped," Logan said smugly then quickly added, "broken up with," when he saw the look on her face.

"Yeah, after two years!" she cried out as Logan looked genuinely concerned.

"Why'd he dum- break up with you?" Logan asked as he saw the broken look on her face. Quinn pushed her hair out of her face as she said in a disgusting voice, "Because he fell for Brooke Morgolian."

Logan smirked as he answered with, "Oh, she's hot!" He quickly said," Hot-ish," when he  
saw Quinn's look on her face.

The two sat in silence for a few seconds before Quinn said, "I mean, I guess I can't be mad at Mark." She moved slightly closer to Logan.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I think Mark's an idiot," Logan said, trying to cheer her up.

Quinn rolled her eyes as she said, "Yeah, yeah, I know you hate him."

"I don't hate him," Logan said quickly as Quinn looked back at him."I mean, he's an idiot for breaking up with you."

"What makes you say that?"She asked.

"I don't know. I mean, look. We all know you're weird," he started before Quinn rolled her eyes and started to turn away. Logan reached out and touched Quinn's arm as she turned back, startled.

"But you're smart, you're pretty, and… you're kind of fun," he said feebly.

Quinn tried to smile. "Uh, thanks."

"Sure and…uh… why are you dressed like that?" Logan asked, gesturing to her outfit. Quinn looked down at her outfit and gave a small smile.

"I was trying to compete with Brooke," she answered.

"Well, don't," Logan said softly as Quinn looked into his eyes, trying to figure out why he was being so nice. He was never like this. Logan then reached down and took her glasses, which were on her books and put them onto Quinn, thus, moving closer to her.

"Hey, there's Quinn," Logan joked with a smile on his face as both smiled brightly. Logan started to lean in, along with Quinn, their lips were just about to touch..

"YOU GUYS HAVE TO KISS!?" Kirstin yelled. Everyone looked at her.

"Kirstin?" Matthew asked. He got off the bench and started to walk over to her. Kirstin looked around and quickly turned and ran away. Chris stood there in awe. "Kirstin!"

It was no use. She was already in her trailer.

"See, this is exactly why I didn't want to do this. No offence Erin." Matthew said running a hand through his hair. He kicked the grass in frustration.

"C'mon Matt. Let's just get this over with." Erin said. She was almost as frustrated as Matthew was. She was seriously pissed off that she had to do a kissing scene with someone she barely knew, now adding to it, was the fact she had to do it all over again.

Reluctantly, Matt went back to the scene. Chris on the other hand, went to go check on Kirstin. Unfortunately. She locked her self in the trailer. Chris would have to wait for either Victoria to come back, or for Kirstin to come out herself. It was going to be a long wait.

**AN: **Well? I'm trying to get to everyone's needs. Some QL and some MK. Tell me what you think. Please! Eh. Got the Massy's mixed up. I'm A Ditz.

FOB-Session-DL-Freakk.


End file.
